Tierra de sombras
by Cirynde
Summary: Las sombras se ciernen sobre Hogwarts. La llegada de Arean Knox al colegio está envuelta en el misterio, y la joven Cirinde sabe que, en la luz, es más difícil ocultar los secretos. ¿Podrá ella seguir escondiendo quién es?
1. Chapter 1: Exsecratio

**Disclaimer**

****

Esta historia está basada en

Harry Potter, de J.K. Rowling.

Toda ella está escrita sin ánimo

de lucro para divertir a los

lectores y por supuesto, a

mí misma. Cirinde Stevenson,

Arean Knox y otros personajes

son de mi propiedad.

**Capítulo uno: Exsecratio **

''Si miro alrededor

siento que aún estás aquí.

Las huellas de tus pasos

me dirán con claridad

que hay una historia que contar''

Greta y los Garbo

La sala estaba oscura, atravesada por un viento frío que hacía ondear las cortinas blanquecinas. Parecían silenciosos fantasmas que alargaban sus brazos hacia la frágil figura de una mujer, temblando entre las sábanas glaucas. Su largo cabello oscuro caía alborotadamente sobre sus hombros y sobre su frente, casi ocultando unos ojos azul verdosos petrificados por un miedo latente y palpable. La joven estiró el brazo hacia una cuna de encaje blanco. Su mano temblaba a unos centímetros de la criatura que había llevado en su interior durante nueve penosas lunas. El bebé apenas lloraba, y su silencio era como afilados cuchillos clavándose en su pálido pecho. Al notar su suave respiración, la mujer se relajó, acunando a la niña entre sus brazos y tapándola con las sábanas. Hacía más de un mes que había dado a luz, pero nadie se había preocupado y ella estaba muy débil, aquel alumbramiento estuvo a punto de poner fin a su triste vida.

-Mi niña… Mi Cirinde.-susurró, acariciando su piel blanca y suave.

Durante meses había odiado a aquel ser que crecía en ella, pero desde el momento en que la tuvo en sus brazos no pudo sentir otra cosa que ternura, ternura hacia aquella pequeña, tan indefensa como su propia madre. Ella no tenía la culpa de que su padre fuese quien era. Apretó el frágil cuerpo contra su pecho, dejando que las lágrimas corriesen sin piedad por su rostro, unas lágrimas que rebosaban miedo e impotencia. La puerta de la habitación se abrió con brusquedad, arrojando unos trazos de luz en la oscuridad del cuarto. La mujer dio un respingo y se encogió, ocultando a su hija en actitud protectora.

Un hombre de gran estatura estaba en el umbral, con el rostro escondido tras una capucha negra y harapienta, con los bordes deshilachados como si una fiera los hubiese desgarrado con sus potentes garras. Pese a su aspecto imponente, la joven exhaló un suspiro de alivio, apretando los ojos con fuerza.

-Sheredei…

El hombre cerró lentamente la puerta tras él y corrió a envolver en sus brazos a la mujer, que aún temblaba.

-Sí, Belinda, soy yo.

-Pensé… pensé que eras…

-Lo sé, querida. No te preocupes, he venido a sacarte de aquí, a ti y a tu bebé.

Belinda abrió los ojos con temor, aunque en ellos brilló una chispa de esperanza que se apresuró a extinguir.

-No, no podemos. Te descubrirá, te matará a ti y a ella. No…

-He hablado con alguien que nos prestará su ayuda para salir de aquí, y luego él nos acogerá bajo su protección.

Belinda alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

-Oh, Sheredei, nadie puede escapar de él.

El joven sonrió y posó sus labios sobre los sedosos cabellos de la mujer, apretando su mano con fuerza.

-Sí… aún hay alguien que él teme.

El bebé empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, interrumpiendo la conversación. Unos pasos se acercaban con rapidez por lo que parecía una escalera de madera vieja que crujía amenazante, a punto de ceder bajo el peso. Sheredei extrajo una varita del bolsillo de su túnica y pronunció un hechizo, sellando la puerta entre chisporroteos de luz roja.

-¡Vamos Belinda, debemos irnos de aquí! Algo ha debido salir mal.

Ella envolvió al bebé en la manta más abrigada que pudo encontrar en un carcomido ropero lleno de telarañas y luego desvió una mirada suplicante a Sheredei, esperando que éste encontrase alguna forma milagrosa de escapar. El joven avanzó hasta la ventana que daba al norte, apartando de un manotazo la cortina fantasmal que le obstruía el paso. Forcejeó obstinadamente con la cerradura mientras la puerta del cuarto temblaba por los golpes propinados al otro lado, e incluso se oyó algún que otro susurro de un hechizo al impactar contra las jambas y rebotar bruscamente hacia su creador. La puerta había resistido estoicamente, pero no tardaría en derrumbarse a sus pies. Sheredei hizo surgir de la nada una escalera firme pero translúcida, revelando su real inmaterialidad.

-Vamos-dijo casi en un susurro lastimero- El hechizo, tanto el de la puerta como el de la escalera, desaparecerá en breve.

Belinda cruzó fugazmente las escaleras, apretando contra sí a la niña envuelta en la cálida manta de lana, temiendo a cada paso que la casi transparente escalera desapareciese bajo sus pies. Al llegar abajo, una ráfaga de viento helado le atravesó el camisón de seda, congelándole el aliento y paralizando sus pulmones. Sheredei cubrió sus frágiles hombros con una capa oscura, devolviendo un poco de calor a su torturado cuerpo. La joven respondió con lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa, pero que se quedó en una mueca de nervioso agradecimiento. La escalera se desvaneció entre nubes de polvo. Sheredei caminó de un lado a otro, escrutando con impaciencia la enorme extensión de vastas praderas y bosques que tenía ante él.

-¿qué buscas?

La pregunta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sus ojos miraron nerviosos a la joven.

-Eh… bueno, aquí debería haber alguien… alguien con un traslador.

-¿debería¿Y dónde se supone que está?

Sheredei se retorció las manos, sin apartar la vista del horizonte. ¿Dónde se habría metido ese pájaro de mal agüero?

Belinda se meció con impaciencia. El bebé no paraba de llorar y revolverse en su regazo, como si pudiese intuir la presencia de él en las inmediaciones, acechándolos como una bestia a sus indefensas presas. De entre la oscuridad total de la trasera de la casa surgió una figura encapuchada, apretando entre sus dedos las riendas gastadas de un pura sangre.

-¡Sheredei!

El joven se volvió y exhaló un profundo suspiro de alivio.

-Vaya, ya pensé que me habías traicionado.

.Déjate de bromas. El traslador está en ese bosque- dijo, señalando una aglomeración de árboles especialmente altos y espesos- lo reconocerás enseguida, un sombrero que te resultará muy familiar.

Bajo la capucha, Belinda creyó ver una sonrisa burlona dibujada en la pálida piel del hombre. Súbitamente, ambos se doblaron por la cintura, apretando algo oculto bajo la túnica que cubría el antebrazo con gemidos agónicos.

-Debo… debo irme ya- miró a Belinda y a su bebé con una sombra de tristeza en los ojos- que tengáis suerte.

Y desapareció igual que había llegado, sumiéndose en las sombras. Subieron al caballo, tratando vencer la parálisis del miedo que luchaba por dominarlos. Belinda apretó a su hija contra su pecho, asiéndose con la mano libre a la cintura del jinete. A una orden del joven, el pura sangre emprendió una carrera frenética, atravesando los campos casi grises y sin vida. Al volver el rostro, Belinda pudo distinguir las siluetas oscuras de varios jinetes más, a escasos metros de ellos.

-¡Sheredei!-gritó, tirando de la manga harapienta del joven-¡Mira!

Él giró el cuello con brusquedad y aumentó el ritmo de la carrera, azotando las bridas con determinación.

-Si algo pasara…-susurró Belinda- sálvala, no permitas que ellos la utilicen como hicieron conmigo…

El hombre asintió, deseando que tras la frenética huida ella continuase a su lado, y esta vez para siempre.

El caballo penetró en la espesura del bosque, esquivando los obstáculos mientras su jinete trataba de desembarazarse de sus perseguidores. Un rayo de luz verde pasó rozando el brazo de Sheredei, alertándole de lo cerca que había estado de perder la vida. El joven tiró de las riendas, parando al animal en un claro del bosque. Bajó a toda prisa de la silla mientras extendía sus brazos para recibir al bebé. A apenas unos metros de ellos, destacando entre la maleza verdusca, había un sombrero de mago color ciruela con motas de un amarillo casi dorado. Sheredei rozaba la brillante tela del sombrero cuando un rayo impactó en la espalda de Belinda, arrancándole un suspiro de sorpresa, su último suspiro.

Sheredei emitió un grito desgarrador, intentando en vano poner en pie el cuerpo inerte de la mujer. Otro rayo verde pasó rasgando el aire, recordándole que aún había vidas en juego. Besando los dedos helados de Belinda, agarró el bulto de mantas y corrió con desesperación hasta el sombrero, cerrando su mano en torno a la tela. Sintió como un gancho le asía por el ombligo y lo impulsaba muy lejos en el espacio, y de pronto su entorno dejó de moverse para adoptar su habitual estado estático.

Sheredei se desplomó sobre su espalda, con la niña llorando en su pecho. Esforzándose por ver a través de las lágrimas amargas, pudo distinguir unos ojos azules tras unas gafas de media luna, y de pronto todo se volvió borroso mientras caía en el suave letargo de la inconsciencia.

_ Él caminaba pausadamente, sin prisas. El traidor no tenía escapatoria. La casa había sido abandonada mucho antes de su propio nacimiento y le había servido de guarida desde que, dos años antes, su fiel y cobarde siervo volviese a él para brindarle de nuevo los últimos trazos de su vida maldita. A través de la puerta de roble le llegaron los gritos lastimeros del despreciable mortífago. Su boca sin labios dibujó una tétrica sonrisa: sus leales ya debían estar divirtiéndose. Los huesudos dedos se cerraron en torno al pomo oxidado, haciéndolo chirriar. En la habitación desnuda, dos hombres apuntaban con sus varitas a un tercero, echo un amasijo retorcido en medio del suelo cubierto de polvo. A excepción del pobre atormentado, demasiado débil como para ocuparse de otra cosa que no fuese liberarse del cruciatus, los mortífagos se estremecieron ante la repentina aparición de su líder. Voldemort sonrió, satisfecho con el temor que suscitaba incluso en sus más fieles servidores. Su mirada se cruzó con la del joven torturado y chasqueó sonoramente la lengua en señal de desaprobación. Los dos hombres se hicieron a un lado entre leves reverencias. El señor tenebroso avanzó unos metros y se agachó, cogiendo entre sus largos dedos la barbilla sudorosa del traidor._

_-Oh, mi querido Will¿por qué me has traicionado?-dijo, con una voz suave que no lograba ocultar su naturaleza cruel- Sabes que la traición se paga muy cara…_

_-No… yo… señor-balbuceó Will entre gemidos de desesperación. Voldemort negó con la cabeza._

_-No sabes lo que has hecho, Will- la varita apuntó directamente al torso del mortífago- ¡Cruccio!_

_La sala sin muebles se llenó de gritos de dolor, y de los ecos de éstos al rebotar con las paredes desnudas. Los ojos sangrientos del señor tenebroso chispeaban de satisfacción, como si la voz aterrada de su víctima fuese música para sus oídos. _

_ Cuando el hechizo cesó, Will temblaba como una hoja a merced del viento. Tom Ryddle alargó su mano y pasó sus largas uñas por el rostro mojado de sudor del mortífago, clavándolas en la carne y haciendo que por sus mejillas resbalasen regueros de sangre. De pronto, se alejó como si el contacto le quemase._

_-Basta de preámbulos-dijo, con voz grave y fría._

_ Will luchó por ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas aterradas no lograban sostener su peso. Finalmente, se arrastró a cuatro patas hasta agarrar entre sus dedos el bajo de la túnica de su señor, balbuceando palabras que sonaban incoherentes. Voldemort tiró de la túnica, apartándose con repugnancia._

_-Señor… piedad._

_-No hay piedad para los traidores._

_ Alzó la varita, pronunciando la maldición imperdonable que segaría la vida del torturado William. El rayo verde se reflejó en sus ojos paralizados por el miedo, atravesando su cuerpo como un destello asesino. De fondo se oía la tétrica risa del señor tenebroso._

-¡No!

Cirinde despertó entre gritos desesperados. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que su cerebro se hizo a la idea de que no estaba en aquel oscuro cuarto, sino entre las protectoras paredes de su habitación. De su garganta brotó otro grito ahogado: la risa histérica aún le atravesaba los tímpanos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con brusquedad. Una mujer morena de aspecto preocupado salvó el espacio entre el umbral y la cama y corrió a envolver entre sus brazos a la chica.

-Pequeña… ya pasó, ya se fue.

-Era él…-murmuró entre sollozos- Ha matado a alguien… yo lo vi¡Lo vi!

-Ya está. Él no puede hacerte nada, tú no tienes la culpa…

La muchacha volvió a recostarse en su cama, mientras notaba las suaves manos de su madre adoptiva acariciándole el largo cabello oscuro, en un intento de calmarla. Cerró los ojos, aunque no se durmió. La mujer le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

En medio del silencio sepulcral de la noche, Cirinde maldijo su propia existencia y la del asesino al que debía llamar padre.

El carro serpenteaba por el camino empedrado, traqueteando con los abundantes baches. Cirinde dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal empapado por la humedad y el leve chispeteo de la lluvia. Con los ojos entrecerrados, pudo distinguir dos figuras: un joven de pelo castaño tan claro que parecía rubio, de verdosos ojos en un rostro de rasgos suaves pero firmes, como el hombre que aún conserva restos de su niñez. De complexión fuerte y delgada, movía el pie al ritmo de la música de su discman, con una sonrisa inconsciente en los labios. A su lado, una joven miraba al vacío con expresión alicaída, apretando entre sus brazos un peluche blanco y sedoso, un osito ataviado con una corbata azul a rayas que empezaba a descoserse levemente por los extremos. Su cabello caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros, realzando su aspecto infantil. Tanto el color de su pelo como el de sus ojos era exactamente igual al de su acompañante masculino, y si no fuera porque su delgado cuerpo de aspecto menudo contrastaba en extremo con la figura alta y esbelta del joven, hubiese resultado imposible ocultar su condición de mellizos.

El carro se detuvo con brusquedad y Cirinde salió despedida de su asiento, aterrizando justo a los pies de Bane. El joven rió.

-Deberíamos quejarnos a la dirección del colegio por estos carros sin dirigente. Son un peligro.-aseguró, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse sin abandonar su dulce sonrisa.

La chica aceptó su ayuda y salió del vehículo tras Bailene, que aún apretaba el peluche contra su pecho.

-En verdad no sé como funcionan estos chismes. Debe ser magia¿no crees, Bane?

Su mellizo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, agarrando a su hermana por la cintura para que se apresurase. Cirinde sonrió con escepticismo. Ella sí podía ver las criaturas fantasmales que tiraban de las riendas, pues ella sí había visto la muerte, más de cerca de lo que le gustaría.

El chispeteo de la lluvia aumentó de intensidad, provocando que los alumnos que se agolpaban frente a la entrada de Hogwarts empezaran a propinar empujones y codazos en un intento por resguardarse entre las cálidas paredes del castillo.

-Oye Bailene¿has oído quién será el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?-preguntó Cirinde, casi segura de que su amiga habría escuchado algún rumor.

-Mmm… -la joven titubeó, intentando recordar algo veraz- Se dice que es un tal Weis, pero no recuerdo el nombre de pila.

-Bah, seguro que es otro pobre desgraciado con la única ocupación de amargarnos el año. Aún no me he recuperado de aquella repulsiva Dolores Umbridge.- aseguró con una mueca de asco- Pero ahora no hablemos de eso. Es mejor aprovechar las últimas horas de libertad que nos quedan.

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, Bane llegó hasta la entrada del comedor y desapareció entre los alumnos enfervorizados. Bailene miró a su amiga con una mueca de inocente culpabilidad, mientras se encogía de hombros y ambas seguían al mellizo.

El Gran Comedor estaba tan majestuoso como siempre, con las velas levitando sobre las cabezas de los asombrados estudiantes de primer curso y el sólido tejado de aspecto transparente que, a pesar de los años y la costumbre, nunca dejaba de sorprender a todo el que tenía la suerte de contemplarlo.

Cirinde y Bailene se sentaron junto a Bane en una mesa adornada con un brillante mantel azul marino, el color de Ravenclaw. Bane alzó una ceja, con la mirada fija en su plato vacío.

-Eh, Bane- le susurró- la comida no aparece hasta después de la selección¿recuerdas?

El joven la miró, escéptico.

-Están tardando mucho¿no te parece?-añadió, en el tono más caprichoso que pudo emplear, esperando arrancar una sonrisa fugaz a su amiga que no se hizo esperar demasiado.

La voz grave e imponente de Minerva Mcgonagall se alzó sobre el tumulto de la sala, causando un silencio sepulcral que pocos profesores lograban entre los alumnos alborotados.

-Bienvenidos- exclamó, conforme con el respeto que se le brindaba- A continuación procederemos con la ceremonia de Selección de los nuevos estudiantes.

Hizo un gesto imperioso con la mano y dos elfos domésticos arrastraron una butaca y un sombrero viejo y ajado hasta el centro de la sala, delante de la silla de respaldo alto del director.

-Allend, Julia

La joven, de largos cabellos rizados y áureos, se colocó el sombrero hasta casi ocultar sus ojos y se sentó en la butaca, moviendo los pies con nerviosismo.

-¡Gryffindor!- declaró el sombrero Seleccionador tras unos segundos de ardua reflexión.

-Strattford, Lenny

-¡Ravenclaw!

Tras unos minutos durante los cuales el sombrero colocó a los novatos en sus casas más apropiadas, ya parecía que el banquete iba a dar comienzo. Mcgonagall alzó una ceja y caminó hasta la mesa de los profesores, doblándose por la cintura para susurrarle algo al director. Éste respondió con una sonrisa, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza y señalando enérgicamente un nombre escrito en el pergamino de Minerva. La profesora giró sobre sus talones y enrolló el papel, enunciando el último nombre de la lista.

-Knox, Arean.

Un murmullo se alzó desde las mesas. Los alumnos, asombrados, se miraban unos a otros con la pregunta obligada en los labios.

-¿Arean Knox¿El hijo de Brian Knox?

Cirinde exhaló un suspiro de impotencia. Durante la mayor parte de su vida su madre la había mantenido alejada de cualquier tipo de noticias del mundo mágico, evitando así que sufriera al contemplar los estragos de su propia sangre, hasta el punto de que no tenía la más remota idea de quién era aquel que suscitaba tanto temor en sus compañeros.

El eco de los pasos anunciaba la llegada del nombrado. Muy alto, a Cirinde le dio la impresión de que también era fuerte. El joven tenía el largo cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta, con algunos mechones rebeldes ondeando sobre la frente. El rostro era de facciones y rasgos afilados, con unas cejas largas y finas y unos ojos grises como nubes de lluvia e igualmente fríos y distantes. Parecía indiferente a todo. Su piel, yeso puro.

La muchacha ahogó un grito. Ya había visto antes esos ojos helados. Recordó con extraordinaria nitidez la figura de un hombre con el rostro tapado por una larga capucha negra. La mirada oculta bajo la prenda, estaba gacha, sumisa ante el Lord. Lentamente, el hombre fue levantando la cabeza, dejando entrever unos ojos de crueldad infinita, a medio camino entre el negro más oscuro y el blanco más deslumbrante. Sí, ese debía ser Brian Knox, otro de los mortífagos que poblaban sus pesadillas.

El joven se acercó hasta el taburete y se colocó el sombrero con una parsimonia que resultaba aterradora. Cirinde se fijó más detenidamente en él. Debía tener dieciséis años, tal vez diecisiete, eso no importaba, pero era evidente que sobrepasaba con creces la edad para celebrar el ritual de selección. Nadie se sorprendió al escuchar la decisión del objeto mágico.

-¡Slytherin!

Arean se desasió del sombrero y fue a ocupar uno de los asientos de la casa de la serpiente, con la misma lentitud y tranquilidad que le habían caracterizado desde que irrumpiese en el Gran Comedor. Cirinde se sorprendió de su actitud segura y confiada, como si lo desconocido ni tan siquiera le inquietase. Como si dominara la situación.

Tras las obligadas y ya casi rituales palabras de Albus Dumbledore, los platos dorados se llenaron de suculentos manjares que los estudiantes no tardaron en degustar. Con el alboroto y el suave tintineo de los cubiertos al rozarse, todos olvidaron por unos momentos al casi etéreo Knox.

-Vaya, que pinta de mala ostia tiene el nuevo profesor, hasta se parece a Snape.

Cirinde dirigió una mirada de soslayo al hombre al que Dumbledore había presentado como Abaris Weis. Sí, era cierto que guardaba cierto parecido con el odiado profesor de pociones, pero sus dulces ojos azules suponían un abismo de distinción entre los dos. Bailene expresó en voz alta que su pelo negro cortado en capas le resultaba tremendamente atractivo y Cirinde contempló divertida como Bane se atragantaba con un pedazo de pollo.

-¿Pero qué dices? Déjate de tonterías, Bailene, eres muy joven para estar pensando en cosas así.

-Oh… ¿cuándo dejarás de tratarme como a una niña?

-Cuando dejes de comportarte como tal.

Bailene le dirigió a su mellizo una mirada asesina y Cirinde trató de reprimir una risilla incontrolada que estaba segura de que sonaría algo histérica. Echó un vistazo a la mesa de los profesores. En realidad, a excepción de Weis y Dumbledore, el resto parecía seriamente preocupado. Los alumnos estaban tan alborotados como siempre.

_¡Tick!_

El tenedor de la joven se escurrió de entre sus dedos, provocando un suave tintineo que sólo advirtieron los que estaban muy cerca de ella.

-¿Pasa algo, Cire?

Cirinde miraba a ambos lados como si no supiese donde meterse. Al dirigir los ojos hacia la mesa Slytherin había sorprendido a Knox observándola con esa horrible expresión de indiferencia, aunque en sus ojos se podía distinguir una ligera chispa de curiosidad como si tratase de recordar quién era.

Aún sentía su mirada clavada en ella, la notaba como si le quemase la piel.

La comida desapareció de los platos anunciando el final del banquete y a Cirinde le sobró tiempo para levantarse apresuradamente del asiento.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo, con un deje de impaciencia en la voz.

-¿Qué prisa hay, mujer?-preguntó Bane.

-En realidad, si tengo un poco de prisa… Estoy… cansada, me voy a dormir.

Bane abrió la boca para protestar, pero su melliza le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas, dejándolo sin respiración.

-¡Ay!

-Yo voy contigo, Cire, en realidad también yo estoy agotada.

La ravenclaw sonrió agradecida y ambas salieron del comedor en dirección a su sala común.

Una vez en la apacible y tranquila torre Ravenclaw, se despidió de su amiga y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las chicas. Se dejó caer sobre el viejo colchón que crujió sonoramente, protestando por el peso. Alargó la mano y cerró sus dedos en torno a la suave manta blanca que llevaba impregnada en cada fibra ese olor que tanto amaba, el olor de Hogwarts. Su mirada se desvió hacia el espejo dorado que adornaba una de las esquinas y una joven de mirada azul verdosa y largo cabello profundamente liso le devolvió la mirada, dibujando una leve sonrisa sarcástica en sus finos labios. Cirinde se dio la vuelta, evitando su reflejo, y se tapó con la manta azul marino. A pesar de que sus párpados deseaban cerrarse, luchó contra su soñolencia, hasta que cayó inevitablemente en aquel trance que la haría divagar entre los recuerdos de un asesino al que todos llamaban Lord.


	2. Chapter 2: Palabras intocables

**Disclaimer**

Esta historia está basada en

Harry Potter, de J.K. Rowling.

Toda ella está escrita sin ánimo

de lucro para divertir a los

lectores y por supuesto, a

mí misma. Cirinde Stevenson,

Arean Knox y otros personajes

son de mi propiedad.

**Capítulo dos: Palabras intocables**

''Por qué si todo es en color

al final me sale gris

Por qué aunque piense en los demás

al final me duele a mí

Quise, quise expresar todo eso y fallé

Pero empecé a poseer

los sonidos invisibles

las palabras intocables.''

Taures Zurdos

Cirinde entreabrió los ojos, sorprendida por el timbrazo de un despertador muggle. Distinguió tras las cortinas del dosel la figura menuda de Bailene, caminando descalza hasta el cuarto de baño y restregándose los ojos con soñolencia. Un suspiro lastimero brotó de su garganta espontáneamente. Apenas había dormido unas horas, pero su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado al insomnio que imponía cada noche. Entre bostezos, se desasió de las sábanas que se entrelazaban en su cuerpo y se vistió con la túnica reglamentaria de Hogwarts. Bailene salió del baño perfectamente vestida y arreglada, con su cepillo de púas de jabalí en la mano.

-¡Cire! Que pelos llevas. Deja, te peinaré- declaró, sumergiendo el cepillo entre el alborotado cabello negro de Cirinde- Me encanta tu pelo. Es una lástima que lo descuides tanto.

La ravenclaw se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa en los labios. Siempre le alegraba la visión alegre que Bailene tenía del mundo, en contraste con su fuertemente arraigado pesimismo. Tenía razón, nunca había prestado demasiada atención a su aspecto por el simple hecho de que la aterraban los espejos. Sentía verdadero pánico de su reflejo, que tanto se asemejaba al del que no debe ser nombrado, o por lo menos así lo veía ella.

Bailene colocó el cepillo en su mesa de noche, dando por concluida la breve sesión de peluquería.

-Ya está. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

La chica se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo con inocencia.

El Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío, algo completamente normal siendo el primer día de clases. La mayor parte de los estudiantes aún debían estar bostezando con las sábanas pegadas a los párpados ojerosos. Pero no Bane. Bane estaba sentado en una esquina de la mesa ravenclaw, discutiendo enfervorizado con Dylan Mcgregor mientras engullía ocasionalmente un pedazo de pan untado en mantequilla. ¿La razón? No es que Bane fuese un madrugador innato, sino que era la estrella del equipo de quiditch de su casa y, como él mismo decía, debía dar una buena impresión.

Cirinde se sentó a su lado, mordisqueando distraídamente un pedazo de pastel. Bailene, mucho más efusiva, atravesó el corredor con presteza y agarró a su hermano por detrás, dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

-¡Eh¡Suéltame, enana!- exclamó, respondiéndole con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué hacéis?- preguntó la melliza, cogiendo un trozo descomunal de pudín y sirviéndoselo en el plato vacío.

-Planeamos la estrategia para el campeonato de este año- respondió Dylan.

Bailene emitió un '¡Ah!' de falso interés y luego le dio un codazo de complicidad a Cirinde, haciéndole entender que no tenía la más remota idea de lo que decían pero tampoco le importaba. Cirinde sonrió, levantándose de su asiento para coger los horarios colocados ordenadamente en el centro de la mesa.

-¿Qué tenemos a primera, Cire?- preguntó Bane, levantando la mirada del pergamino lleno de cruces y tachones que Dylan sostenía en una mano.

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- respondió la joven, guardando el horario en su maleta entre ''El monstruoso libro de los monstruos'' y ''Disipar las nieblas del futuro''- Será interesante.

-¡Sí, con aquel profesor tan atractivo!

-No es atractivo- replicó Bane entornando los ojos. Su voz sonó como un sermón.

-Por supuesto, a ti no debe parecértelo hermanito, pero hasta donde yo sé tu inclinación sexual no va hacia lo masculino¿o me equivoco?

Bane la fulminó con la mirada.

-No seas niñata, Bailene.

-No lo soy- respondió, abriendo una caja de gominotas y echándose varias en la boca.

-Será mejor que vayamos ya, no conviene llegar tarde el primer día- declaró Cirinde, poniendo fin a la disputa.

Los mellizos asintieron. Bane se apresuró a recoger sus cosas desperdigadas por la mesa del comedor, aceptando a regañadientes la ayuda de su joven hermana. Ella sonrió, con una cómica expresión de falsa inocencia.

La puerta del aula estaba cerrada y los alumnos se agolpaban en el estrecho pasillo, mirando con impaciencia sus relojes de mano. Cirinde se paró en seco a unos metros de sus compañeros: la sola visión de una multitud envuelta en un ambiente tan cargado la agobiaba, le hacía sentir que le faltaba el aire.

-¿Pasa algo, linda?- Bane la miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa lánguida.

-Nada ¿qué va a pasar?- Se acercó al joven y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Bane hizo aspavientos, fingiéndose sonrojado como un niño tímido. La ravenclaw dejó escapar una risilla.

El profesor apareció en el pasillo, sobresaltando a los estudiantes. Abaris Weis mantuvo el semblante serio y adusto, aunque sus ojos chispeaban jovialidad. Con un movimiento de varita, la puerta se abrió haciendo chirriar los oxidados goznes.

-Buenos días- exclamó Weis, colocando su pesado maletín de cuero sobre la mesa del profesor- En primer lugar, he de disculparme por mi retraso, pero aún no he podido familiarizarme con este castillo inmenso y sus múltiples recovecos.

Sonrió con aire ausente, como si su sonrisa no se hubiese producido por sus palabras sino por un recuerdo agridulce.

-Como sabéis, mi nombre es Abaris Weis. Vuestro antiguo profesor, el señor Kraus, me ha comentado que estáis muy avanzados en teoría, pero apenas habéis practicado. Añadió la razón, pero eso no es relevante. Así pues, tendremos que solventar esa carencia. Como es el primer día, no os exigiré grandes hazañas, empezaremos con un hechizo bastante simple: el _Desmaius_.- Weis levantó la vista de los papeles que habían acaparado su atención desde que comenzó a hablar- ¿A qué esperáis?

Asombrados, los ravenclaws se levantaron y arrastraron sus viejos pupitres de madera hasta el fondo de la clase. Weis, con otro movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer una larga hilera de cojines de variados colores.

-Uno por persona. En grupos de dos.

Cirinde alzó una ceja. Las instrucciones del profesor eran escuetas pero directas, creando una situación de libertad que no era más que un espejismo. ''Muy agudo'', pensó, cada vez le caía mejor ese Abaris que tanto parecido guardaba con el siniestro profesor de pociones.

Pero, sin embargo, sentía que si la magia surgía de ella se llevaría consigo los últimos destellos de su consciencia. Le sorprendió sentirse mareada, casi enfermizamente.

-¡Cirinde¿Te pones conmigo?- preguntó Bane con ojos suplicantes.

-Claro… tú primero¿sí?

-Como desees.

Dubitativa, Cirinde colocó el cojín color miel en el suelo, a sus espaldas. Luego, giró sobre sus talones y extendió los brazos, preparada para recibir el impacto del conjuro.

-Cuando quieras- murmuró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-_¡Desmaius!_

Cirinde cayó hacia atrás pero no se desmayó, apenas sufrió un mareo algo acusado. La joven se puso en pie, aferrándose las sienes con pesimismo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, aunque dudaba de que ello se debiera al efecto del hechizo.

-Bueno, ahora tú- murmuró Bane, descontento con su débil _Desmaius_.

-…Sí, claro. Mmm… avísame.

-Ya-dijo el muchacho, colocándose de un salto ante el cojín.

- _¡Desmaius!_

El débil rayo rojo apenas rozó el cuerpo de Bane, provocándole un leve tambaleo. Cirinde sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¿Tu turno?

Abaris se levantó y fue hasta ellos con la vista clavada en la ravenclaw.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Cirinde Stevenson.

-Bien, señorita Stevenson¿me podría explicar por qué su conjuro es tan patéticamente inofensivo?

Cirinde alzó una ceja, sarcástica.

-Quién sabe, a lo mejor no soy muy buena en esto.

-Mmm… yo diría que no se trata de aptitudes, Stevenson. Parecía más bien que tenía miedo de lanzar el hechizo.

-¿Por qué iba a temerlo?- Cirinde respondió con un tono burlón, como si lo que el profesor le planteaba fuese lo más absurdo que hubiera escuchado nunca.

Weis sonrió.

-Dígamelo usted.

Cirinde abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Hablaba en serio?

-¿Y bien?

-No se de que me habla, por supuesto que no tengo miedo.

-Entonces¿a qué espera?- dijo, colocando un cojín a sus espaldas- Mándeme su mejor conjuro.

Cirinde aferró la varita entre sus dedos y dirigió su extremo puntiagudo hacia el profesor. Cerró los ojos con decisión y tomó aire, pero cuando los volvió a abrir la clase se había convertido en una espesa niebla donde apenas se distinguían las siluetas, difuminadas e informes. Parpadeó varias veces hasta recobrar la visión y se dispuso a acabar con aquella parodia insultante.

Abrió la boca, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

-...No me encuentro bien profesor Weis, si no le importa, iré a la enfermería.

Weis frunció el ceño. Los azules órganos de su visión, normalmente apacibles la miraban, fríos y penetrantes, como lanzas de hielo atravesando su frágil figura. La muchacha respiró con dificultad el aire denso del aula. Sintió que sus piernas temblaban bajo el largo de la túnica negra y las punzadas se agudizaron, taladrándole las sienes.

Repentinamente, la campana que ponía fin a la primera hora de clase rompió el hiriente silencio. Los ravenclaws recogieron sus cosas con rapidez, apresurándose a abandonar la sala. Cirinde agarró su maleta y, sin preocuparse por los pergaminos llenos de apuntes del año anterior, apretó los libros contra su regazo y caminó con paso vacilante hasta la puerta.

-¡Stevenson!

La chica paró en seco, a unos metros del umbral.

-Perdone profesor, pero la clase ha terminado.

-La clase acabará cuando yo lo diga, señorita.

Cirinde no pudo reprimir una mirada iracunda. ¿Pretendía atormentarla eternamente? Si era así, mucho se temía que Abaris Weis había topado con la horma de su zapato.

El profesor se acercó hasta su mesa repleta de folios desordenados y rebuscó entre el caos hasta encontrar unos especialmente amarillentos y arrugados.

-Mmm... -murmuró, mientras se frotaba la barbilla inconscientemente- He estado leyendo un informe de un antiguo profesor de defensa que impartió clases hace dos años. De acuerdo con el señor Cardigan, usted experimenta extraños síntomas cada vez que encara un hechizo superior al tercer grado de dificultad, síntomas como mareos e incluso pérdida de la consciencia, que le impiden ejecutar los hechizos con todo su potencial. Porque, según él, su capacidad mágica es sorprendentemente alta, algo que fue capaz de apreciar en varias ocasiones en las que usted... -Abaris levantó sus ojos marinos del papel y los clavó en la joven inquisitivamente - ''perdió el control''.

Cirinde alzó las cejas y sostuvo su mirada, preguntándose que esperaba sacar Weis con todo aquello.

-Es cierto. ¿Desea saber algo más, profesor?- la muchacha supo, desde el mismo momento en que las pronunció, que sus palabras habían adoptado un tono lacerante y altivo, pero no estaba en condiciones de sentir arrepentimiento. Sus piernas inestables amenazaban con ceder a su peso y casi podía oír el retumbar de sus latidos en la cabeza, como si una maza se descargase sobre ella para aturdirle los sentidos.

-La verdad, señorita Stevenson - Abaris hablaba con una parsimonia que a la joven le pareció insultante - me preocupa la situación. ¿Tiene usted alguna sospecha sobre la causa de este extraño comportamiento?

-No, no la tengo. Ahora, si me disculpa...

Weis alargó el brazo y la obligó a volverse.

-¿Qué hace¡Suélteme ahora mismo!

-Quiero que entienda que sólo pretendo ayudarla, Stenvenson.

Las pupilas de Cirinde se dilataron anormalmente. Sentía como si el contacto del profesor la quemara, esparciendo ascuas por su debilitado cuerpo de sirena. Cerró los ojos, confusa, y trató en vano romper el agarre de aquellas manos amenazantes. Abaris Weis siguió hablando pero ella escuchaba su voz como un siseo, sin distinguir las palabras, cuando de pronto todo se tornó silencio y la joven se sintió presa de un pánico desmesurado e irracional.

- ¡SUÉLTEME!

¡BUM!

Weis salió despedido contra la pared. Sus huesos crujieron al impactar en la piedra y un aullido de dolor escapó de sus labios. Con una expresión entre victoriosa y aterrorizada, trató de ponerse en pie. El asunto se le había ido de las manos, había llegado demasiado lejos en su provocación.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de su alumna y su rostro palideció de horror. Los dulces ojos verde azulados de Cirinde estaban inyectados en sangre y su boca se torcía en una sonrisa macabra. La voz que emergió de su garganta no era suave y apacible, sino fría, cruel, tenebrosa…

-_¡Cruccio!_

Abaris se retorció en el suelo, gritando de dolor mientras sus extremidades se encogían y giraban hasta adoptar ángulos imposibles. Intentando parar el ardor que recorría sus huesos, apretó los dientes, reprimiendo una oleada de aullidos lastimeros.

Cirinde avanzó hasta él, poniéndose en cuclillas.

-¿Lo mejor que sé hacer? Nunca vi alguien que reclamase voluntariamente la muerte.

Entre risotadas aterradoras, la ravenclaw se puso en pie y apuntó directamente al rostro compungido del profesor. Sus ojos chispeaban con placer.

-_¡Avad…!_

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

El rayo brillante hizo saltar la varita de la mano de Cirinde, impulsándola hacia atrás contra la pared. La joven arqueó la espalda, exhalando un gemido y abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, que habían vuelto a su habitual tono verde azul, justo antes de perder el conocimiento.

La mujer que había desarmado a Cirinde corrió hasta el profesor, que aún se retorcía entre gritos.

-¡Abaris¿Estás bien?

-Me duele cada hueso…- afirmó Weis, frotándose el tórax como si le costase respirar.

-Un cruciatus muy poderoso para una alumna de sexto… claro que supongo que serás consciente de lo que en verdad ha sucedido.

El profesor le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche, iracunda, una mirada que no logró el efecto deseado en la mujer.

-No sé si lo recuerdas, Senara, pero yo no soy un maldito vidente como tú.

Senara sonrió ante el tono rencoroso de su compañero. Sin abandonar la sonrisa complacida, se levantó y fue hasta el cuerpo inerte de Cirinde. Comprobó su respiración regular y pronunció un hechizo que la hizo levitar verticalmente a unos centímetros del suelo. Weis se incorporó, alisando las arrugas de su larga túnica oscura.

-Deberías llevarla a la enfermería. Yo me encargaré de avisar a Dumbledore, aunque tal vez él ya sea consciente de lo sucedido.

-Sí, es posible- dijo Senara, dirigiéndole una breve mirada inquisitiva- Pero está bien. Yo la llevaré.

Chascó los dedos y la figura levitante cruzó el umbral de la puerta hacia el despacho de madame Pomfrey. Senara la siguió con paso firme, haciendo ondear su extremamente largo cabello.

Weis las vio desaparecer por el pasillo. Asió con fuerza su brazo dolorido, avanzando lentamente a causa de su nueva cojera en el pie derecho. Reprimiendo los gemidos de dolor que le ardían en la garganta, Abaris Weis se alejó entre maldiciones.


	3. Chapter 3: Las Sombras

**Disclaimer**

Esta historia está basada en

Harry Potter, de J.K. Rowling.

Toda ella está escrita sin ánimo

de lucro para divertir a los

lectores y por supuesto, a

mí misma. Cirinde Stevenson,

Arean Knox y otros personajes

son de mi propiedad.

**Capítulo tres: Las sombras**

''Pero al llegar la noche

todo cambia

escucho esas voces

son amenazas

¿Qué pasa ahora?

No entiendo nada,

he visto sombras

que me alcanzaban''

Alex Ubago

Cirinde despertó y al instante se arrepintió de haber recuperado la consciencia. Un calambre le recorrió la espalda, arrancándole un gemido de dolor. Se incorporó con dificultad en la incómoda camilla, frotándose la cabeza y preguntándose, confusa, cómo había llegado hasta allí. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente como un latigazo fustigador, pero sólo lograron confundirla aún más. Por mucho que rebuscó en su memoria, no pudo recordar nada después de aquel insulto que Weis le había dedicado. Tal vez se había desmayado…

La cortina del biombo que aislaba su camilla del resto de la enfermería ondeó hacia un lado, dejando paso a un profesor alto y delgado de nariz aguileña y pelo grasiento, seguido de cerca por una anciana fornida de rostro bondadoso.

-¿Señorita Stevenson?

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Cirinde los miró, primero a Snape y luego a madame Pomfrey, deteniéndose más en el rostro preocupado de ésta última.

Snape apretó los labios.

-Usted… ¿usted no recuerda nada?

-¿Debería recordar algo?- la muchacha abrió los ojos hasta que sus párpados se empezaron a resentir.

Snape giró sobre sus talones y dirigió una mirada apesadumbrada a la enfermera.

-Me temo que no nos hemos equivocado pero, si en verdad no sabe nada, este caso es aún más grave. Tal vez…

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera?- exclamó la ravenclaw, temblando de exasperación.

Snape chascó la lengua. Sus ojos penetrantes se clavaron en la joven, con un rictus cruel en las duras facciones de su rostro.

-Bien, Stevenson¿quiere saber qué ha sucedido?- la pregunta no esperaba respuesta y Severus continuó- Ha agredido a un profesor, con una maldición imperdonable y si la profesora Thewlis no la hubiese detenido, seguramente estaríamos tratando un homicidio.

Pomfrey se tapó la boca con las manos, ahogando un grito de sorpresa y horror. La cara pálida de Cirinde adoptó un alarmante tono ceniciento. Abrió la boca, pero sólo emitió unos balbuceos nerviosos.

-No… no puede ser, yo nunca…

Snape sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Sí, señorita. Usted. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, puede que no sea más que una víctima. Sospechamos que ha sido controlada por la magia de alguien externo a este colegio.- El profesor hablaba como si escupiese las palabras, con asco- No es el primer caso que se presenta, pero he de preguntarle si en alguna ocasión le había sucedido algo semejante a la inversa, si ha podido controlar el cuerpo de su agresor.

Cirinde movió los dedos inconscientemente. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y titubeó.

-No, no he podido- aseguró, consciente de que, aunque no mentía, tampoco estaba siendo completamente sincera.

El rostro del profesor permaneció impasible, como si la pregunta hubiese sido formulada por estricto protocolo y no esperara otra respuesta.

-Este asunto excede mi autoridad. Debo consultar con el jefe de su casa y con el mismo director antes de tomar una decisión. Abandonará la enfermería cuando Pomfrey lo crea conveniente y mañana se le avisará de lo que decidamos.- dijo y, sin más, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a la salida.

-Profesor.

-¿Si, Stevenson?

-¿No me pregunta si sé quién es ese desconocido capaz de controlarme?

Snape paró en seco y se volvió, con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus finos labios.

-Para realizar una hazaña semejante es necesario un poder mágico excepcional, o eso o poseer un vínculo de sangre muy fuerte con el implicado. En su caso hay pocos candidatos, por no decir que sólo una persona cumple los requisitos.- Snape exhaló un largo suspiro que Cirinde no supo si atribuir al cansancio o a la falta de interés -Así que no, no me hace falta preguntar.

Cirinde lo vio alejarse y se revolvió en la camilla, cruzándose de brazos con frustración. No sabía por qué, pero aquel profesor siempre lograba que se sintiera pequeña e insignificante.

Pomfrey regresó con una taza que desprendía un fuerte olor casi visible en el aire puro y limpio de la ventilada habitación. La joven suplicó en silencio no ser la destinataria de tan nauseabundo mejunje.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- dijo, con una sonrisa bondadosa en su rostro surcado de arrugas.

-Sí, perfectamente- mintió, haciendo caso omiso de un dolor punzante en la espalda- ¿Puedo irme ya?

-Hum… -Se frotó la barbilla con aire pensativo, sopesando la gravedad de su estado- Bueno, en realidad sólo ha sido un golpe, si no presenta molestias no hay razón para… ¡Espera¿Adónde vas?

La ravenclaw había saltado de la camilla y ya atravesaba el umbral, sin ninguna intención de volverse a discutirlo.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Las gotas caían del techo causando un estruendo de ecos por los pasillos de las mazmorras. Nathan se frotó las manos en un intento de entrar en calor, preguntándose de dónde procedían aquellas filtraciones. El lago, tal vez. Sus pasos se detuvieron ante un trecho de pared vacía y llena de humedad, un muro de aspecto tan lamentable que nadie le hubiese prestado demasiada atención.

-_Intervigilium _- susurro con voz fría y lacerante, casi tanto como su propio carácter.

La pared se abrió, dejando paso a una sala alargada e iluminada pobremente por unas lámparas que colgaban del techo, firmemente unidas a unas cadenas. Éstas emitían un agudo sonido metálico al son del vaivén del viento en la gélida estancia. Frente a la hoguera, una docena de figuras le observaban, instaladas cómodamente en los sillones oscuros de aspecto sobrecargado. Todos dibujaron suaves sonrisas complacientes, todos menos Arean Knox, que se limitó a dirigirle una mirada astuta e impasible.

-¿Llego tarde?-dijo Nathan, sonriendo abiertamente.

Arean azuzó las llamas de la chimenea.

-En realidad no esperaba más por tu parte. Pero la próxima vez…-clavó sus grises ojos en los de Nathan- tal vez decida prescindir de tu presencia.

El slythering apretó los dientes, conteniendo la rabia que ardía en su interior.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos- exclamó otro slythering, tratando de calmar la tensa situación- deberíamos proceder al motivo de la reunión. ¿Knox?

Arean asintió con gesto ausente, con los ojos clavados en la pequeña fogata.

-Como sabéis, desde hace años corren ciertos rumores sobre que…

-¿Hemos venido a cotillear como viejas inútiles?- preguntó Nathan, alzando una ceja sarcástica. Los slytherings le miraron, asombrados por su osadía y las consecuencias que ésta podía ocasionarle, consecuencias que todos conocían. Knox chascó la lengua, levantándose del sillón. Sus pasos apenas resonaron en el duro suelo de piedra: el muchacho era silencioso como su propia sombra.

Sus largos dedos se cerraron en torno a la muñeca de Nathan.

-Puede que fuera de Hogwarts tengas un brillante futuro en el bando del señor Oscuro, un privilegio que sin duda tu padre se encargará de proporcionarte, Nathan- las palabras salían de su boca en un susurro casi inaudible para los demás- pero entre estos muros no eres más que una sombra, una sombra a _mi _merced.

Apretó la mano con fuerza hasta que los huesos crujieron y el joven emitió un agudo grito de dolor. Jadeante, Nathan apretó los dientes, reteniendo una oleada de ira que luchaba por emerger. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro casi inexpresivo de Arean, que soltó la mano con una mueca de desprecio.

-¿Alguien más piensa interrumpirme?

Las sombras se revolvieron, nerviosas, pero ninguna se atrevió a romper el silencio sepulcral. Arean sonrió con placer.

-Corren ciertos rumores sobre que la descendiente del Lord estudia en esta misma escuela, lo cual siempre se ha sospechado y resulta predecible, teniendo en cuenta quien dirige Hogwarts- el joven hablaba rápido para evitar que los murmullos de asentimiento o incredulidad se alzasen por encima de su voz- La ''niña'' del señor ha permanecido desde su nacimiento en el anonimato, y sería muy beneficioso para nosotros que pudiésemos encontrarla y convertirla a nuestra ''inocente'' causa.

-¿Y vamos a ponernos a perseguir un simple rumor?- preguntó Nathan, que aún se frotaba la muñeca inerte- Lo que deberíamos hacer es abandonar esta maldita pasividad y empezar a actuar en serio.

-¿Insinúas que deberíamos efectuar una ''limpieza''?

Los ojos oscuros del slythering brillaron con sed, una sed que tal vez nunca llegaría a saciar.

-No estaría mal, para empezar.

Knox rió.

-¿De veras piensas que tú podrías completar una obra que el mismo señor tenebroso no pudo?- Su risa era cada vez más estridente, burlándose- No, no podemos arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos, ni tampoco debemos provocar el cierre de Hogwarts- Arean entrecerró los ojos, divertido con la expresión iracunda de Nathan- No conviene que te dejes llevar por tu espíritu camorrista, la discreción es vital. Fuera de esta sala somos sólo sombras.

-¿Y qué me decís de captar aliados?

Esta vez la pregunta había sido formulada por un slythering de rostro afilado y oscuro pelo crespo.

-No debemos preocuparnos por eso¿verdad querida?- dijo en tono sardónico, señalando a una joven que permanecía en un rincón en sombras, con el rostro oculto por una cortina de cabellos rubios. La chica asintió levemente, daba la impresión de, en realidad, el asiento que ocupaba estaba vacío y sumido en la oscuridad.

-Parece que lo tienes todo muy controlado, Knox.

Malfoy se subió la capucha dejando entrever sus pupilas azules. Arean giró el rostro, aparentando esa impasibilidad tan común en él, como si nada ni nadie inspirase la más mínima emoción en su ambiciosa alma. Pero no era así, su mirada se había vuelto ígnea, llameante de un odio imposible de esconder. Su puño cerrado temblaba de ira contenida. Sí, odiaba a ese Draco, pues el pasado nunca es fácil de olvidar y, para su desgracia, sus destinos no sólo se habían unido, sino que se entrelazaban formando nudos complejos que no podían ceder. Lo odiaba, porque Draco Malfoy era la única persona capaz de hacer aflorar odio y rabia en sí mismo, venciendo la inmunidad emotiva que tan agradable le resultaba.

Malfoy rió entre dientes, con la vista oculta bajo la capa.

-Bien, entonces supongo que debemos dar por concluida la reunión- anunció Lisa, una muchacha que cursaba su quinto curso en Slythering. Arean la miró con irritación, preguntándose por qué tendría siempre esa expresión de asco, como si el aire que respiraba le resultase repugnante. Los slytherings le observaron, expectantes, esperando su consentimiento. Arean asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-No olvides- dijo Malfoy, cuando todos hubieron desaparecido tras el muro encantado- que siempre estoy aquí, esperando que des un paso en falso… y entonces no podrás salvarte.

Arean se recostó en el sillón mientras Draco se perdía en las mazmorras, con una sonrisa mordaz en los labios. No habría pasos en falso, no habría ningún fallo. Todo estaba calculado hasta el más mínimo detalle y no se admitían errores, tenía suficiente capacidad como para no cometerlos y ya no quedaba nada en el mundo que lograse volverlo atrás…

Flashback

El niño jugueteaba con un coche de plástico, haciéndolo girar por la mesa de la cocina y abriendo caminos entre la harina desperdigada. Eve colocó cuidadosamente la pasta de las galletas en el molde, creando nubes, estrellas y corazones comestibles espolvoreados de azúcar glass. Exhaló un profundo suspiro, introduciendo la pequeña bandeja en el abochornante calor del horno. Casi involuntariamente, se pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa, evitando que las gotas cayeran en sus ojos pardos.

-Mamá- rió el pequeño- ¡te has manchado la cara de harina!

Eve sonrió, envolviendo entre sus brazos el frágil cuerpecito de su hijo y acariciando su suave cabello oscuro.

-Mmm… ya debemos cortar esa cabellera rebelde.

-No mamá, quiero tener el pelo largo, como el de papá- dijo, señalándose los hombros con los dedos- ¿Puedo?

Su madre le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Claro que puedes.

El pequeño dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su cara infantil, entornando los dulces ojos grises en los que aún se distinguía la sombra de su inocencia.

Sonó un timbrazo impaciente. Eve dio una ligera palmadita en el hombro de Arean y salió de la cocina, restregándose las sucias manos en el delantal. Los goznes chirriaron y un hombre alto de largo cabello rubio platino la saludó desde el umbral con voz helada y firme.

-Buenas tardes, Eve.

-Hola, Malfoy- respondió ella, con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Puedo pasar? Debo hablar contigo sobre un asunto muy serio, se trata de mi hermanastro.

Eve titubeó, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el acceso a la vivienda.

-¡Hola tío Malfoy!- exclamó Arean, acercándose a Lucius entre saltos de alegría. Él lo miró con desconcierto. Un tic nervioso asomó en su mejilla izquierda mientras se agachaba hasta colocarse a la altura del pequeño.

-Vaya, vaya, como creces, Arean- dijo, con una mueca de desagrado.- Tienes los mismos odiosos ojos de tu padre, pero me alegra ver que has heredado el sedoso cabello de Eve.

Cerró los dedos en torno a los largos mechones oscuros, aspirando su olor con aire nostálgico. El niño intentó desasirse del agarre, gritando desesperadamente que le hacía daño.

-¡Ya está bien, Malfoy!- dijo Eve, apartando a su hijo- Arean, vete arriba, a tu habitación.

-Pero mamá, yo…

-¡He dicho que te vayas a tu habitación!

El niño dio un respingo, sorprendido por el tono imponente de su joven madre. Subió las escaleras a desgana, pero no obedeció la orden, sino que permaneció oculto en el pasillo, atento a lo que se decía bajo sus pies.

-Di lo que hayas venido a decir, Malfoy, y vete. No eres bien recibido en esta casa.

Malfoy se acomodó en el sillón, extendiendo sus brazos sobre el respaldo de tela amarillenta.

-Eve, Eve… siempre tan sincera. No hay un atisbo de falsedad en ti. Tal vez fue eso lo que me resultó tan atractivo, quién sabe.

-¿Has venido a remover el tórrido pasado? Porque si es así, ya sabes donde está la puerta.

Malfoy rió entre dientes.

-No, he venido a comunicarte que mi querido ''hermano'' fue desenmascarado.

La mujer lo miró con el ceño fruncido, incrédula.

-¿Desenmascarado¿A qué te refieres, Malfoy?

-Quiero decir que los aurores descubrieron que era leal al señor tenebroso.

Eve soltó un bufido.

-No, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Lucius. Brian ha cambiado mucho, él ya no…

-¿Eso te dijo?- su risa se tornó estridente, casi dolorosa- ¿Y dejaste que te engañase? Brian nunca dejó de ser un mortífago, Eve.

La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho, apretando entre sus dedos el collar que pendía de su cuello. Cerró los ojos con frustración, negándose a creer lo que aquel hombre le decía con una sonrisa de horrible placer en los labios.

-No se sale tan fácilmente de las garras de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Aunque tu esposo lo hubiese intentado, nunca lo habría logrado.

-Pero¿qué van a hacerle¿Lo llevarán a Azkaban? Primero se celebrará un juicio, no?

Lucius no contestó, y el silencio fue la peor de las respuestas. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Eve.

-¿Ma… Malfoy?

-Me temo… me temo que el Wizengamot no celebrará ningún juicio, no será necesario. Brian ha muerto.

Eve se derrumbó sobre una silla. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y un gemido lastimero escapó de su garganta.

-No…- murmuró, luchando por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con ahogarla en la desesperación.- ¡Mientes!

Escondió el rostro entre las manos sollozando, derrotada por el dolor. Lucius trató de acercarse a ella.

-¡No me toques!-grito, apartándose de él- ¡Sé que has tenido algo que ver, Lucius¿No podías dejarnos en paz¿Tenías que odiarle eternamente?

-Vamos Eve, estas dolida, te entiendo, pero no te confundas. Yo no tuve nada que ver…

-¡No me mientas, Malfoy!

Lucius rió a desgana, alzando las cejas con resignación.

-El tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar: a ti, a mí… y a Brian.

La mujer se levantó y le dio un sonoro bofetón.

-Eres una rata, una sucia rata nauseabunda, Malfoy. ¡Ojalá acabes con tus huesos en Azkaban!

Los gélidos ojos del mortífago la atravesaron como dagas afiladas. Casi sin dejarle tiempo para defenderse, la agarró por las muñecas y la apretó contra la pared, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

-Elegiste al hombre equivocado, Eve. Sí, tal vez tuve algo que ver. Te sorprendería lo tremendamente fácil que resulta tender una emboscada pero¿puedes demostrarlo acaso?- los labios de Lucius se torcieron en una mueca macabra que pretendía ser una sonrisa- No vuelvas a tocarme, querida. No me desafíes si en algo aprecias tu vida y la de tu propio hijo.

Malfoy la soltó de un empujón, haciéndola caer sobre la larga y mullida alfombra. Le dirigió una última mirada y volvió la espalda, saliendo de la casa con un fuerte portazo que hizo estremecer los cimientos.

Eve, sin fuerzas para levantarse, se miró las marcas rojas de los dedos del mortífago en su piel blanquecina. Las lágrimas amargas corrían sin control por sus mejillas para ir a morir a su cuello.

-¿Mamá?

Levantó la vista y se topó con la frágil silueta de Arean, asomando temerosamente su cabeza entre los barrotes de la escalera.

-¿Mamá, estás bien?

Eve, incapaz de hablar, extendió los brazos hacia el pequeño, que corrió a esconderse en su cálido abrazo.

-Papá volverá, lo sé. Tío Malfoy es un mentiroso.

Ella lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, sollozando desesperadamente.

-No, hijo, tu tío le ha matado- susurro casi para sí misma, y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, esperando que Arean no la hubiese escuchado.

Pero él la oyó.


	4. Chapter 4: Historias paralelas

**Disclaimer**

Esta historia está basada en

Harry Potter, de J.K. Rowling.

Toda ella está escrita sin ánimo

de lucro para divertir a los

lectores y por supuesto, a

mí misma. Cirinde Stevenson,

Arean Knox y otros personajes

son de mi propiedad.

**Capítulo cuatro: Historias paralelas**

''De aquí soy, de allí también

no sé si asustarme de nuevo

reírme o llorarte

vestirte de luto

acaso rasgarte

tumbarme a tu lado

y beberte la sed

Sombra mía

que caminas

dime algo o vete esta vez

sombra fría

que me espías

pega un salto y suéltame el pie

sombra antigua

de la vida

a tus ramas condena mi fe''

Javier Álvarez

Los primeros rayos de un sol naciente traspasaron la oscuridad, creando finos halos de luz sobre la cabeza de Calandra.

-¡No!- exclamó, tapándose los ojos con las manos.

Un hombre alto y esquelético se levantó de un sillón de respaldo alto, viejo y raído, que aún conservaba unas briznas de su antigua solemnidad, y corrió la cortina. Calandra se apartó, arrastrando su largo vestido de encaje azul por el suelo cubierto de polvo. Tom la atravesó con la mirada, mientras intentaba mantenerse lo más lejos posible de las humaredas de tierra que flotaban en el aire cargado del pequeño salón. Como una autómata, se dejó caer en la alfombra, rozando uno de los miles de agujeros que las ratas habían creado en la tela a fuerza de roer.

-Empieza de una vez- dijo la voz fría y etérea del señor tenebroso.

-La paciencia es una virtud- respondió Calandra, sin siquiera mirarle.

Voldemort dio un ligero toque de varita y ante ella apareció un cuenco de piedra lleno de agua a rebosar y una botellita de cristal con un extraño líquido negruzco. Calandra tomó entre sus manos la botella y la destapó cuidadosamente, vertiéndose el líquido burbujeante en la boca. La poción ardió en su garganta y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos involuntariamente, nublándole la vista. No importaba, si todo salía bien, no tendría necesidad de ver lo que estaba ante sus ojos. Un calambre le fustigó la espalda como un látigo, obligándola a arquearse hasta que sus vértebras crujieron. Sus pupilas quedaron fijas en el techo como si pudiese observar lo que había tras él, atravesarlo con la mirada.

Lord Voldemort caminó hasta ella, sonriendo con un macabro placer. Agarró con firmeza el encanecido cabello oscuro de su nuca y tiró hacia delante, obligándola a contemplar el agua cristalina del cuenco. En sus ojos desorbitados, las pupilas se dilataron hasta casi ocupar todo el globo ocular. Unos temblores esporádicos azotaban su cuerpo dolorido.

-Dime qué ves- ordenó Voldemort.

Calandra ahogó un grito. Los temblores se intensificaron y su voz sonó entrecortada.

-Veo… Le veo… ¡Está aquí! Ira, venganza, odio… Lo siento, siento la rabia corriendo por sus venas, le controla, le posee… Él también está, pero no puede… va a matarle, le matará… Hay alguien más- La voz de Calandra se había vuelto fría y grave, inerte como un cadáver- Erisheida… ¡Eris! Una niña… ¿Cómo se llama? Aomhy…

De pronto, la mano de Calandra se cerró en torno al brazo de Voldemort, clavando sus afiladas uñas en la carne, haciendo correr la sangre caliente palpitante de vida. Pero los ojos de la vidente no se apartaron del cuenco.

-Es ella, Erisheida… Lo destruirá. ¡Lo destruirá! Te tiene, y el vivo ruge…

Calandra echó la cabeza hacia atrás, rompiendo el trance que la mantenía unida al líquido vital. Un grito de horror brotó de lo más hondo de su ser y cayó en los brazos del Lord, con la mirada perdida fuera del mundo. Tom la agarró por los hombros y la apartó de sí, sacudiéndola con fuerza.

-No más… por favor, no puedo soportarlo. Otra visión provocada, tan fuerte como esta… acabaría conmigo… basta.

El señor tenebroso rió con ganas, burlándose de la joven que suplicaba su clemencia. Como si Calandra no supiera que no había ni un asomo de compasión en su cuerpo maldito.

-Habrá visiones hasta que yo lo diga- susurró, con un tono tan contundente e imperioso que la vidente se estremeció.

-Todo ha sido tan rápido… las imágenes pasaban vertiginosamente, los sentimientos se amontonaban bajo mi piel… un poco más y no lo habría soportado.

Voldemort chascó la lengua.

-Sabías perfectamente a los que te exponías cuando viniste a mí. Y siento decirte, Calandra- sus labios adoptaron una mueca que acentuó el aspecto calavérico de su rostro- Cuando se entra en el círculo, no se sale. Ahora dime.

Calandra contuvo el aliento, sintiendo aún los restos de las emociones robadas en su cuerpo. Qué ironía, se había vuelto ladrona de aquello a lo que ella misma se había inmunizado.

-¡Calandra¡Maldita estúpida!

La vidente salió de su ensimismamiento, obligándose a mirar a los ojos de aquel muerto en vida.

-Respóndeme. ¿Quién es Erisheida?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Arean caminaba lentamente, sin prisas. Lo había calculado todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, y sabía de cuánto tiempo disponía y cómo emplearlo. Mcgonagall estaría ocupada varias horas. Peeves había resultado ser un sujeto increíblemente fácil de convencer, y algo le decía que era igualmente eficaz. En la penumbra nocturna, el muchacho sabía que nadie podría advertir su presencia: Arean tenía dotes de espía, y era bueno, silencioso como su sombra. Y eso era, pensó con una mueca sarcástica, sólo una sombra.

Casi inesperadamente, se topó con la puerta del despacho de la subdirectora. Gracias a un pequeño invento de la tienda Weasley (una especie de orejas extensibles), había podido averiguar sin ninguna dificultad la palabra que mantenía sellado el habitáculo. Sorprendentemente, Minerva Mcgonagall no había reparado en la presencia del objeto mágico, tal vez estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que todos mantuvieran las distancias con una sola mirada suya. Knox esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Orión- pronunció en un susurro, molesto por haber tenido que romper el silencio sepulcral que le era tan agradable. Arean se preguntó qué significado concreto tendría la constelación para aquella mujer fría y altiva. Entró en la estancia, cerrando lentamente la puerta tras él. La sala quedó a oscuras.

-_¡Lumos!_

El muchacho mantuvo la varita en alto, escrutando la oscuridad con sus ojos grises. Tratando de no tropezar con los muebles de madera maciza, caminó hasta una cajonera alta y estrecha que parecía de metal. Frustrado, comprobó que cada cajón estaba fuertemente cerrado bajo llave. No, no podía ser que hubiese llegado hasta allí para nada, se negaba a creerlo, aunque… tal vez si Minerva se sentía tan segura de que nadie se atrevería jamás a violar la intimidad de su despacho, puede que no se hubiese molestado en proteger mágicamente el mueble.

-_¡Alohomora!_

Los cajones saltaron y se abrieron con estruendo, dejando a la vista una enorme cantidad de archivos, colocados por orden alfabético. Muy útil, sí, el problema era que Arean no sabía qué nombre en concreto debía buscar. Ante él tenía las fichas de todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts y, sin embargo, el exceso de información no hacía sino abrumarle. El muchacho chascó la lengua, resignándose, y tomó entre sus brazos una pila de carpetas, dispuesto a revisarlas una a una.

Los minutos pasaron y los nombres se sucedían en su mente sin control, mientras sus ojos revisaban cada palabra con toda la velocidad de la que eran capaces. Cansado de su infructuosa búsqueda, arrojó los archivos lo más lejos que pudo, temblando de rabia. Arean sonrió con sarcasmo. Rabia… posiblemente la única emoción que aún brillaba en todo su apogeo en su cuerpo inmunizado. Pero, al fin y al cabo, una emoción igual de inútil que el resto. De súbito, la imagen de una muchacha de largo cabello negro y pupilas verdeazuladas cruzó su mente. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Cirinde, Cirinde… Stevenson.

Se puso en pie de un salto, buscando la carpeta perteneciente a la letra 'S'. Abrió con brusquedad las tapas negras y extrajo la ficha de la ravenclaw.

-Veamos si escondes algo tras esa cara inocente- murmuró, pasando el dedo por los datos de la ficha, escritos con la caligrafía recta y firme de Minerva.

Nombre: Stevenson, Cirinde

Madre adoptiva: Stevenson, Claire

Madre biológica: Matthews, Belinda

fallecida

Padre biológico: Ryddle, Tom

En el rostro sombrío de Arean Knox se dibujó una sonrisa complacida, exultante.

-Ya te tengo, pequeña.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Cornelius Fudge miró con impaciencia el reloj de su despacho. Las once y media. Aún debería permanecer una hora más en aquel espacio reducido al que llamaba despacho, encerrado como un ratón en su agujero. La montaña de papeles se erigía sobre su mesa de fresno, como si se burlase del cansancio que cerraba sus párpados. Resignado, dio una última calada a su puro y comenzó a ojearlos sin demasiado interés.

-Se te ve exhausto, Fudge- dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Vaya, Pierre¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no aparezcas tan de repente? Un día de estos me matarás del susto- replicó, con un fingido tono de reproche. Pierre sonrió- ¿Has venido a aliviar mi pesada carga¿No era hoy tu día de descanso?

-Sí, lo era, pero sentía remordimientos al dejarte solo con eso- dijo, señalando despectivamente la hilera de documentos.

El ministro sonrió, frotándose la despampanante barriga que empezaba a aumentar de volumen alarmantemente. Pierre cogió unos papeles y se sentó en una silla, justo enfrente de Cornelius. Éste le miró con soñolencia y bostezó sin ningún recato.

-En verdad… me gustaría pedirte un favor, Sullivam.

Pierre levantó la vista.

-Usted dirá.

-Bueno… si no te es mucha molestia- Por el tiempo que Fudge se estaba tomando en formular la petición, Pierre Sullivam adivinó que tendría que llevarla a cabo tanto si le molestaba como si no- ¿Podrías encargarte tú de estos documentos? Nada importante, ya sabes. Sólo echarles un vistazo y decidir los más urgentes a tratar, confío en tu criterio.

Pierre sonrió, pero sus ojos azules no acompañaron el gesto.

-Nada me complacería más.

Cornelius se levantó con dificultad, obligando a su entumecido cuerpo a erguirse.

-Bien entonces- dijo, encaminándose a la enorme chimenea y apresando entre sus dedos arrugados un puñado de polvos verdes- recuérdame que modifique ligeramente tu sueldo, a mejor…

Y desapareció entre llamas refulgentes, con aquella estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

Pierre se acomodó en el sillón de orejas, curtido en cuero. Era consciente de que, por supuesto, aquel aumento de sueldo no llegaría jamás.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Bien. ¿Estamos todos?

La voz de Senara Thewlis resonó en la sala vacía, creando un amplio abanico de ecos.

-Aún falta una alumna, una gryffinfor de quinto curso.

La profesora de adivinación alzó las cejas con impaciencia. Snape se limitó a mirarla inexpresivamente desde su posición en la esquina opuesta, sentado sobre la mesa que constituía el único mueble del aula.

Cirinde echó una mirada de soslayo a su compañero. El archiconocido Harry Potter estaba apoyado en una pared con la vista perdida en algún lugar entre el suelo y la puerta con las gafas en peligroso equilibrio sobre el puente de la nariz. Por alguna extraña razón, aquel muchacho que tantos idolatraban le inspiraba una profunda comprensión: seguramente nadie pudiese entender lo que ella sentía en referencia a Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, pero de algún modo sabía que los sentimientos de Harry eran muy similares.

La puerta se abrió tan repentina y bruscamente que Cirinde creyó que se saldría de sus goznes y se estamparía en el suelo. Una chica de apenas quince años apareció, jadeando y con el cabello castaño alborotado sobre la cara.

-¡Perdón por la tardanza!- exclamó con una voz dulce que hacía pensar que su dueña era increíblemente madura, en contra de lo que cabría esperar de una chica de su edad.

Snape endureció la mirada, reprimiendo las duras palabras que le hubiese gustado dirigirle.

-Ahora si podemos empezar. Tal vez os preguntéis qué estáis haciendo aquí… -Harry abrió la boca para replicar que él sí que lo sabía, pero Snape hizo un gesto imperioso y el Gryffindor se calló, lanzándole miradas cargadas de odio- Vosotros no sois como el resto de los alumnos, supongo que os habéis dado cuenta. Poseéis unas… características fuera de lo normal.

-Dones- rectificó Senara, sonriendo.

-Yo no lo llamaría así, profesora Thewlis.

Senara la dirigió una mirada furiosa, como si el profesor de pociones le hubiese lanzado una seria ofensa. Snape continuó.

-La cuestión es que dichos ''dones'' necesitan un tratamiento especial, unas clases enfocadas a evitar que se conviertan en serios problemas. Las cosas están dispuestas así: debido a que no se dispone del suficiente personal cualificado ni aulas, las clases se impartirán es esta sala. La profesora Thewlis se encargará de la señorita Aomhy Snyder y yo enseñaré oclumancia al señor Potter y a Cirinde Stevenson.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza, unos más convencidos que otros. Senara tomó de la mano a Aomhy y se la llevó a una esquina donde ambas se sentaron en el suelo junto a un cubo de agua. Snape no se molestó en pedir a sus alumnos que le siguieran, caminó con paso firme hasta la pared donde se encontraba la mesa y cogió su varita. Harry hizo lo mismo y se cruzó de brazos, con una indecisa Cirinde a sus espaldas.

-Profesor Snape…- murmuró Cirinde, titubeante- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer?

-Oclumancia. Sabe lo que es¿no?

-Sí- respondió firmemente.

La sonrisa de Severus se heló en su rostro: no esperaba que la joven tuviese ese conocimiento y ya se estaba preparando para echar un buen discurso.

-Entonces no hay más que decir. Efectuaré el hechizo _Legeremens_ y ustedes deberán ponerle freno, si pueden.

El puño cerrado de Harry tembló ligeramente.

-¿Empiezo yo?-preguntó el Gryffindor.

-Como desee, Potter.

Snape alzó la varita y pronunció el conjuro con voz grave.

-_¡Legeremens! _

Harry empezó a convulsionarse, disputando una lucha interna que parecía agotadora, pero enseguida logro ganar terreno. El efecto del hechizo se desvaneció.

-Bien- Snape se abstuvo de felicitarle, a pesar de que el chico había realizado unos progresos notables- Ahora usted, señorita Stevenson.

-¿Qué… qué debo hacer?

Harry le sonrió, posiblemente veía en sus ojos la misma frustración que él mismo había sentido en sus primeras clases de oclumancia.

-Verás, tienes que…

-¡El profesor soy yo, Potter!- bramó Snape. Un tic nervioso apareció en su mejilla izquierda.

Cirinde se sentía incómoda en aquella atmósfera de tensión. Harry y Severus aprovechaban la más mínima ocasión para lanzarse dardos mortales, y parecía que ella estaba en medio recibiendo todos los impactos como una diana. Snape hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse y volvió el rostro hacia la ravenclaw.

-Lo que debes hacer es evitar que penetre en tu mente, repeler mi presencia en tus recuerdos. ¿Me entiendes?

Cirinde intuyó que esa era la explicación más exacta que Snape estaba dispuesto a darle, por lo que asintió, sin mucha convicción.

-Prepárate- ordenó el profesor, alzando la varita- _¡Legeremens!_

La pequeña sala dio vueltas ante sus ojos, desapareciendo para hacer sitio a un sinfín de imágenes que pasaban a toda velocidad por su mente.

Cirinde estaba sentada junto a Claire, su madre adoptiva, y ella le sonreía con dulzura… Se revolvía en sueños, sudando y gritando con desesperación… Claire fruncía el entrecejo y se mordía el labio, mientras le revelaba la verdad… Estaba en una habitación envuelta en sombras, y un hombre de pelo largo y negro la miraba con ojos fríos a través de una máscara blanca, inclinándose y susurrándole: ''Mi señor…''

Cirinde se tambaleó y cayó de bruces al suelo. Harry le tendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo al profesor de pociones. Snape estaba blanco como la tiza, con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Profesor?

Severus la agarró por el brazo y la arrastró fuera del aula, cerrando de un portazo. Cirinde se desasió y le miró con expresión de desconcierto, aunque en su mente empezaba a brillar una idea que justificaría su extraña forma de comportarse…

-¿Cómo…- el profesor parecía alarmado, crispado- ¿Cómo es posible que guardes esos recuerdos?

-¿Los del mortífago quiere decir?

Snape frunció el ceño. ¿Era posible que ella…¿Tanto había cambiado?

-Usted… ¿usted no reconoció a la persona que se ocultaba tras la máscara?

Cirinde ensombreció el rostro, con expresión de profunda tristeza en sus suaves rasgos.

-Oh, profesor… ¡Hay tantas caras que aparecen en mis sueños¡Tantas personas impasibles que reconozco por la calle, en los periódicos! Sí, claro que le reconocí.

Snape palideció hasta el punto de que su piel parecía capaz de transparentarse.

-Pero… ¡pero usted dijo que no podía acceder a la mente de… él!

Cirinde temió que el profesor se abalanzase sobre ella en un arranque de rabia contenida. Parecía totalmente fuera de sí.

-Se equivoca, profesor. Usted me preguntó que si era capaz de controlarle, no si podía acceder a sus recuerdos.

Snape inspiró profundamente y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó más calmada.

-No todo es como aparece en sus sueños, señorita Stevenson. Yo no soy exactamente lo que usted cree. Su padre...

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la ravenclaw.

-No le llame así. Él no es mi padre.

El profesor la miró como si evaluase su respuesta, frotándose involuntariamente el antebrazo.

-A veces es mejor aceptar de donde se procede. Si lo niega y lo evita, se pasará la vida luchando contra algo que no puede cambiar, pero si lo acepta, tal vez descubra que compartir la misma sangre no implica ser iguales.

Cirinde abrió los ojos, sorprendida. El profesor dio media vuelta y posó sus rígidos dedos en el pomo.

-La clase ha terminado por hoy. Nos veremos la próxima semana.

La ravenclaw giró sobre sus talones y se perdió entre las sombras del pasillo, donde nadie podría advertir las lágrimas silenciosas que corrían por sus mejillas.


End file.
